msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 9th, 35 LC
The folowing is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from May 9th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. Senator Alexander will you please update us on the events of last week? Vanidicus Alexander: In short. Situation is slightly FUBAR. Traitorous archmagi was secured at Kharazhan and Medievh's secrets remain intact. Scans detailing mana bombs at the ley nexus proved to be inaccurate, as did several other points of intel. Our warlock friend remains at large. Battlemage Halliwell can fill ye in on her end. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Halliwell, would you like to fill us in on the rest? Lysabet Halliwell: I was sent with two others to the crater to keep an eye on Archmage Castor as he brutally murdered the magi keeping the crater leyline intact. Of course, I didn't exactly follow that order; we sought to distract him, since we three were no match for one archmage. Kyandra and Erfaun did their best; however, when Minister Lausten appeared on the scene to aid us, Archmage Castor caught sight of''' her. We engaged, and despite Vanidicus and his much larger group arriving to aid us- the damage had been done, and the crater's leyline had a bit of a fit. We had need to retreat, and Castor.. presently is not in -our- custody. I will not be taking questions, as I'm rather livid about the entire situation. '''Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, can anyone speak about the research group from Thursday? Senator Bouldertoe. Khargas Bouldertoe: Ah, yes, well then! With our venture into tha' Titan city of Ulduar, we made a few 'discoveries.' We searched through remains of what looked to be debris, locating a number of artifacts that we are still in the process of identifying. Ah, yes, that we will have a date set up for a team to go into the Vault, that is where the artifacts are located, and work through the process from there. Niklaren Rosewood: Out of my own curiousity, were you able to interact at all with the Ulduar Watchers? Or see the current status of the Old God's prison? Khargas Bouldertoe: Ah, no. Our findings did not take us near the reported locations of tha' Watchers nor the prison. We were carefully guarded and were not plannin', nor prepared, for such a trip. Niklaren Rosewood: I see. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Bouldertoe. We move on to next week. Senator Sunwraith can you discuss your upcoming class? Elorae Sunwraith: At the last class we discussed the ley lines of Kalimdor. At this week’s class we will be discussing the Eastern Kingdoms. We will meet at a destination I have not yet picked due to recent events. But I will be sure to inform all those attending prior to the class, as usual. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Just a few announcements, on Monday there is a bar night... You know the drill, don't get arrested. On Tuesday there is a lecture on the history of the Night Elves. Now we have some guests. First I invite Lord Crawford and Veros to take the floor. Meldrek Crawford: Good evening, Senate. I am Lord Meldrek Crawford of Stromgarde and tonight I come with my newest acquaintance who happens to be more knowledgeable in this particular area than I am... I will let him explain what he needs. I shall state before I let him go ahead that he has the full support of Stromgarde and the Alliance of Arathor. Veros: Good eve'. I understand many of you do not recognize me, nor' do I recognize any of you. However, from what I have been told of this Senate I already hold it in high esteem from my experience with your Speaker, Archmage Emerson. And I would thank you for giving the honor of allowing me to speak forth to you tonight. This matter is of great urgency it seems after both the Lord-Steward and Archmage accompanied me to, what is now, the Earth-Shrine of the long uncorrupted Princess, and Watcher, Myzrael. From our brief encounter with Myzrael, and the rather terrifying Mountain Giant guardians of the shrine, she has charged myself, the Lord-Steward, and Archmage if the Senate will have it, in aiding in this mission to secure order and balance among theArathi Highlands once again. In the debriefing we were informed of a Boulderfist ogre exile, who had begun dabbling in the dark powers of the Old God, after pledging his service to them. Through their guidance and instruction he has come to possess the final lost fragment of Myzrael's shrine, which in his grasp under his dark masters control, could be of dire catastrophy to Arathor, and furthermore, the Eastern Kingdoms if kept unchecked. He has already begun and succeeded in his rituals to disrupt the Earth, Water, and Wind Circles of Binding, unleashing a torrent of elementals that have already begun to ravage nearby villages and terrorizing roads. Intel bestowed upon us by the Princess has now pointed towards him moving to the final Circle of West Binding, to complete his devious plans of unshackling the powerful fire elementals chained to Myzrael's control. If successful, they will serve as a catalyst to an elemental war that will be waged first across Arathor, and who knows where beyond. Thank you, Archmage Emerson. I understand it is a lot to wrap your head around, especially coming from this unknown figure that is myself. Military aid would be desired yes, but if that cannot be granted, than even the aid of a few of your Magi as adetachment of advisors to the cause would be very beneficial. It is not often the likes of a Titanic Watcher would reach out to us mortals unless it was of grave consequence. I believe this matter is such, and what could become even more destructive than we currently presume to our Eastern Kingdoms. This ogre must be found, and slain, with such the stone he possesses returned to her shrine so that Myzrael once more gain reign over the elements of Arathor. I will now answer any questions you may have for me. I hope I may possess the proper information to answer them. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Rosewood, you can ask first. Niklaren Rosewood: This stone that he possesses. Is that what allows him to control these elementals? Or are they rampaging wildly? Veros: It is what allows him to unleash and control them, yes. It has also granted him such sorcerous ability that we are inclined to seek your Senate's magical prowess. Niklaren Rosewood: What sort of 'sorceress ability'? Veros: Sorcerous ability as in his ability to wield and channel the arcane with extreme power. This along with the unleashed elementals at his disposal makes him a enemy to be reckoned with. Who was next? Zanbor Emerson: Senator Alexander. Vanidicus Alexander: Question is directed primarily at Lord Crawford, pardon me Mr. Veros. Meldrek Crawford: Aye, Sir? Vanidicus Alexander: Yer requestin' military aid I take it? Formally? Meldrek Crawford: Indeed. Stromgarde is requesting Dalaran's assistance as is a part of the terms of our alliance signed quite a while ago. Military and magical assistance. Vanidicus Alexander: Military assistance might be more limited I am afraid, war in draenor an' all that. But magical assistance an' limited battlemage support is a possibility that can be discussed. Thank you fer clarifyin'. Meldrek Crawford: Of course. Veros: Who was next? Zanbor Emerson: Senator Lausten, did you have a question? Meriahm Lausten: Less a question, and more of a statement. Two, actually. Veros: Very well. Meriahm Lausten: '''The first is that I would like to extend my personal aid, as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, in ensuring a collaboration between Arathor and Dalaran goes smoothly, and I invite Lord Crawford to speak to me about it later on this week. Secondly, I would like to encourage the Senate that even if the Minister of War, who does get to decide where we send our forces, decides not to commit the Senate officially to this effort... I would like to encourage my fellow Senators to offer their aid in this effort. Dalaran and Arathor are technically neighbors, after all, and when one's neighbor comes by and asks for a few eggs and some sugar, it is neighborly to oblige. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: Senator Bouldertoe has the last question. Khargas Bouldertoe: Ah, yes, well, I'm certain we'll figure somethin' out to help you lad but, I had a question, why the Senate? Elemental invasion, that's sort of Earthen Ring business, aye? What brought ye to us? Veros: Besides the familiar relationship between both Archmage Emerson, and the Lord-Steward, it is also for the facts Senator Lausten presented. Our two organizations share a neighborhood and alliance with each other. Not to mention, while elemental in nature, there is still information to be earned that can be useful to Dalaran. Not to mention elemental magic is arcane in nature, and currently the Circle of Stromgarde is lacking in an abudance of adept Magi ready to deal with a unchecked ogre, being advised and given power by the Old Gods. Zanbor Emerson: We must move on now. Thank you. Veros: Thank you all for hearing us. Zanbor Emerson: I now invite Envoy Tyragonfal to speak. Tyragonfal: Tonight I have several things to report from the Archbishop, first though, please excuse my appearance...It should be fixed by next week, I hope. main piece of information the Archbishop would like to communicate is that the installation is being delayed temporarily to adjust to the new security threat in Dalaran. This threat of course is the prospect of the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow being potentially granted a bishop in the city. The Archbishop and I met with several in the senate several days ago, needless to say, this did not go well. He left disappointed and upset that his concerns were mocked and felt that those we spoke with were incredibly disrespectful. Meriahm Lausten: '''Speaker, I request that no discussion be had on this topic until I can take the floor. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: That is not how our system works. Please continue, Ms Tyragonfal. Tyragonfal: Next...I would like to introduce the Bishop-elect of Dalaran, His Grace Edrane Riddle. He has further news to report, and thus I grant the floor to him. Edrane Riddle: Honored members of the Senate of Dalaran, as our envoy said I am Bishop-elect Edrane Riddle. First of all I would like to address the Demon Portal in the room. I am indeed the twin brother of the warlock you know as Ralph Riddle. As you can see we share the same face and as such only ask no one shoot me for being a warlock please. I assure you that we are nothing alike. Now to the real reason I stand here before you all. I know that many of you distrust the church and do not believe in the Light as the church preaches it, and I am here to tell you that in all bluntness I do not care. I am here for one reason and one reason only and that is to tend to the souls of the city who –wish- to be tended to. I am a guide and a helping hand and will stay out of the way of those who wish not to see me. That being said I do hope to earn your respect after I am installed as full Bishop of this city. Before I take my leave of this floor I wish to give you all a warning. It has reached my ears that the city is about to allow a Cult of the forgotten inside. While it is the prerogative of this city to do such I must tell you that you open your doors totrue madness. The Cult seeks power and control over the world and would see it cast into shadow. Its members seek not forgiveness but ascension to a shadow form that allows to them move unseen so they may destroy without detection. Some may ask how I know this and I will simply say that my brother Ralph was not always insane and a warlock but it was the work of our twisted mother that drove him mad. She is a self-proclaimed master of the Cult and has shown me the truth in the cult. If they allow her then I fear for any others who are a part of the cult. It is a danger and would only seek your city’s downfall. That is all, Thank you for allowing me the time to speak. I will answer questions if any have them. Zanbor Emerson: Envoy Tyragonfal, you had something more to add? Tyragonfal: I was only going to say we are in the process of finding 3 paladins for the Silver Hand for Dalaran, we have one prospective knight already and are seeing two more. If you know of anyone, please contact either myself, the Bishop-Elect or the Archbishop. Edrane Riddle: Excuse me, I was not told about this? While I respect the Archbishop I should be told about such things well before this floor! Zanbor Emerson: Senator Nim- Okay... Moving on. I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. Senator Lausten. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Speaker. Right. I have three announcements, and none of them are up for discussion, so I won't be taking questions. The first is that... I do hate announcing this, but the Council of Six, while still quite undecided on the matter of the Horde, has agreed to permit diplomats and ambassadors to be sent to us. I want to stress this VERY clearly. Diplomats and ambassadors ONLY. Civilians will be treated as spies, and any military setting foot on our soil will be treated as an invasion force. Regardless, the Foreign Affairs ministry will be working with any officially-sanctioned diplomats that those allied to the barbaric, world-treasonous scum want to send to us. Though I wanted it noted we do so under a great deal of protest. Second thing. I want to clear a few things up about this "Cult of Forgotten Shadow Bishop" the Church is referencing. Firstly, I have been in communication with the individual in question. He has requested that we not acknowledge or treat him as a Bishop. He will not be preaching in the streets, nor will he be converting anyone to the Cult of Forgotten Shadow. He is here for two reasons, and two reasons only. The first, to ensure our knowledge of the Cult is accurate. Secondly, to tend to any spiritual needs from diplomats, either from neutral factions or from the Horde, who may follow that particular religion. We are not inviting the Forsaken into the city. We are allowing one, politically-neutral priest to talk to us, and I assure you all, we are vetting him quite thoroughly. I also spoke to the Archbishop myself, and informed him of these things. Our chat was much more pleasant than his previous one, apparently. This is why I need to be told about Foreign diplomats in the city, and not have people attempt to deal with them themselves. I have copies of the letter that Cult member sent to me, and I am willing to share it with anyone who has concerns. The third thing is relatively minor, but I would like to officially volunteer my services to defend the Archmage arrested at Karazhan. Minister Liridian is not here, but I will be speaking to him about it and I want it on official record. While the woman's actions are deplorable, I want to ensure she is tried fairly, and the Senate does not convict her before the trial even begins. That is all, Speaker. I am sorry for taking so much time. '''Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? Senator Nimue. Mab Nimue: First, I wanted to say, that I am disappointed that we will have cultists in the city for any reason. We were pretty fast to get rid of death cults, and for some reason this one isn't being listed as such. Even though death tends to be the next step in religion! Secondly, I'd like to welcome the new bishop. I look forward to all your sermons and teachings. That's all. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else want to speak? Then we will move on. Senator DeVin, are you sober enough to do the promotions tonight? Arranax DeVin: The only reason any sane person would be drinking is because all these gods damned light-fuckers marching through here. As if this wasn't enough, they want an infernal chamber militant here as well ... anyhow. Let us see. One Niklaren Rosewood? Please take to the center. So. I don't really know you, other than the record says you're in your early 40s. Looks like the bronze flight really opted to shit on you, hmm? Either way. You've not started any trouble that we've seen, or gotten caught humping any demons. Welcone to the rank of Colleague. Niklaren Rosewood: How... inspiring. My thanks. Arranax DeVin: Dismissed. That's everyone. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. This meeting is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events